La vida en sueños
by Friki
Summary: Ella podía escucharlo, podía tocarle si estiraba el brazo buscando alcanzarle, mas no era real. La escenografía comenzaba a derrumbarse mientras esa luz la cegaba salvándola de admirar la ruina. Un terremoto que solo la cimbraba a ella pues la tierra permanecía estática.
1. Chapter 1

Ok; Este es el super mega regalo para mi condenadamente brillante, genial, carismatica y queridisima **¡SUPER SIS!** o mejor conocida por estos lares como **"MyDreamsComeTrue"**... porque hoy es su **¡CUMPLEAÑOS!** Asi que muchisimas **¡FELICIDADES SIS!** , Come una rebanada gigantescaenorme de pastel porque yo pienso hacerlo en tu honor... Si hay algo que deben saber sobre mi Sis es que es una de las personas mas maravillosas que he tenido la fortuna de conocer, escuche en un sitio una frase que tomare como propia y es : **"Mi sis es mi hermana y no solo por el accidente de la sangre sino por eleccion"**... **"T.M.A "** (te mega adoro), espero que te guste esta locura que se me ocurrio... la he dividido en tres partes que estare subiendo a lo largo del dia... **¡PAStel**... ejem, ejem, perdon ¿dije pastel? ¡ja!, que gracioso no se porque dije eso, quise decir... **¡FELIZ CUMPLE SUPER SIS!**

* * *

 **ACTO**

 **I**

 **"DESPERTAR"**

 _– "Desde el momento en que te conocí, mi vida se volvió extraordinaria. Tú me enseñaste más sobre mí mismo de lo que nunca imaginé. Eres la alegría de mi corazón y la última persona que quiero ver cada noche al cerrar los ojos. Te quiero, Katherine Beckett y tu misterio es el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida explorando. Te prometo que te querré, seré tu amigo y tu compañero en el crimen y en la vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe y durante toda mi existencia."_

Ella podía escucharlo, podía tocarle si estiraba el brazo buscando alcanzarle, mas no era real. La escenografía comenzaba a derrumbarse mientras esa luz la cegaba salvándola de admirar la ruina. Un terremoto que solo la cimbraba a ella pues la tierra permanecía estática. –¡Castle!– gritaba pendiendo repentinamente de una azotea. Llegan hasta sus oídos voces que se tornan en lamentos distantes, un griterío suave e inconstante.

No resiste mucho más tiempo y el peso de su cuerpo la vence. Silencio. Silencio y un sepulcral ventarrón meciéndole los cabellos simulando ser la voz del mar. Un dolor ahora insípido pues es un recuerdo de algo ya pasado la acoge desde la base del cráneo. Ella sabe enseguida que algo va mal. Los nervios, la carne, la piel, tiene la facultad de traducir sonidos que para nuestro idioma carecerían de sentido. Así que su piel, sus entrañas mismas, lo sabían antes de que ella siquiera abriese los ojos.

" _beep"…"beep"…"beep"…."beep"…_

Tan diáfana resulta la oscuridad de los días sin retorno. Tan pulcra es. Tan libre de cualquier macula por ínfima que esta sea. Pudo ser el olor del café humeando a un par de centímetros de ella o el bullicio del millar de palabras ausentes o el inclemente susurro que la brisa arrancaba de las flores. Pudo ser cualquier cosa, el chasquido que se vuelve irrelevante, porque la gente suele olvidarlo. Porque la gente aborrece recordar pequeñeces. Pequeñeces que sin embargo detonan. Nadie ve la chispa naciente en el encendedor, más en cambio quedan absortos por el esplendor del incendio que provoca. Nadie atiende al primer trastabillar del corazón, mas sin embargo dejan que el sentimiento de "amor" los empalague. La gente olvida pues; pero ¿Quién?, quien se atreve a culpar a un ciego por empujarte; ¿Quién?, quien es tan torpe para ofenderse por las palabras de un imbécil. Así es como el pecado del olvido muere en la rutina de sociedad; pero el olvido a diferencia de nuestra "buena voluntad" no olvida y piensa cobrarte cada uno de tus descuidos. Así es como ella despertó.

–Buenos días señorita– decía la enfermera plantada al costado de la cama.

Perdida. Atemorizada. Confundida. Las tres fases le caían continuas sobre las des variantes pupilas. –Castle–el nombre le arrastro a la cordura. Hace un momento ella estaba casándose. -¿Dónde estoy? , ¿Dónde está Castle?, ¿Quién es usted? – cada pregunta le inyectaba la intranquilidad en las venas.

–Cálmese por favor o tendremos que sedarle– amonesto la poco paciente mujer. –el medico está por llegar– presiono un botón que pendía de la cabecera.

Se calmó. Pero no por la afable petición de la enfermera, sino por el recuerdo de su voz en los oídos, se concentró en entender de donde provenía aquel llamado de auxilio, su llamado de auxilio. Y entonces partía de la habitación para transportarse a esa tarde en cuando pendía de la azotea, solo que esta vez la conclusión era un tanto diferente. Ryan no había llegado a salvarle. Caía. El temor sobreviniéndole a plomo la arramblo. Resintió el dolor punzante en la base de la cabeza y se tocó el vendaje. No. No. Esta por casarse. ¿Qué farsa es esa? No. imposible. Pero las olas seguían rompiendo embravecidas, severas, intolerantes, aburridas de su incomprensión. Se perdió de nuevo en el extraño que revisaba un portapapeles.

–Detective Beckett, bienvenida, sus compañeros se alegraran mucho han estado muy preocupados– el doctor daba el discurso sonriente.

"Sus compañeros", la familiaridad del termino le sosegó. –¿Dónde?..¿Están? – dijo pausada asegurándose de parecerle lo suficientemente tranquila a la enfermera.

–ellos pasan por aquí todas las tardes

Él… – de acuerdo–asintió. Solamente tendría que esperar.

–bien, ahora la rutina, – soltó un bostezo. – ¿cuénteme que recuerda?

¡Ja! Enserio quería que ella le diese explicaciones. Encima tener que soportar a la inquisitiva enfermera que posiblemente ya la hubiera mandado al psiquiátrico. –es confuso, es más bien como regusto que queda al despertar de un sueño, esa sensación de irrealidad

–bien, lo entiendo, entonces dígame de que iba ese sueño…

– Estaba en mi boda con Richard Castle, él justo ponía el anillo en mi dedo después de decir los votos – se miró el anular vacío. – y luego una luz como si regresara en el tiempo hasta hace algunos años cuando por poco y caía de una azotea– él medico tomo nota y se detuvo. No podía confiar en él. ¿Qué quería escuchar?

–¿por poco? –el doctor intentaba que la paciente le aclarara.

–Ryan…mi compañero, él…no me salvo de caer, ¿verdad?

–no, me temo que no lo hizo

Entonces nada había sucedido. Nunca corrió al loft. La boda. El noviazgo. Nada. Nada tenía sentido. Era una estúpida maldita broma. –No recuerdo caer–murmuro. Empezaba a sentir un ataque de pánico.

–Es natural que este confundida después de tanto tiempo– la enfermera argumento compresiva.

–Quizá sea mejor que descanse– mandaba el doctor haciendo una seña a la mujer para que se retira.

–¡No! – exclamo. –Por favor– dijo en un tono más bajo. –dígame que sucedió


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a **LA CUMPLEAÑERA MAS GENIAL DEL MUNDO!; Guguita; Guest** , por sus comentarios...

Ok;SIS! espero que te la estes pasando de mega lujo...y canalla?... oh! no hace falta tanto halago, me has sonrojado terriblemente... chilenisima, claro que se le hace a una cumpleañera po!, y ya seeee po, soy malicima , a que si? ... guest, hombre! que decir, gracias por felicitar a mi Sis; en fin; ahora... PASTEL!, digo...FIESTA!, digo... **FELICIDADES SIS!**

Espero les guste

Ningun personaje es mio

* * *

 **ACTO**

 **II**

 **"REALIDADES"**

No soporto el embate de las lágrimas. Llevo la vida en sueños y los residuos de esta persistían abrazándosele a la memoria. Tres años. Se había inventado tres años. Escribió sus anhelos, sus deseos, con la tinta de la inconciencia. Porque prefirió alzarse en el orgullo e ir a buscar al asesino de su madre, solo que no ha contado con la fortuna de su lado, o más bien, nunca tuvo a la fortuna de su lado. Bueno, sea como sea, ahora sabe lo que debe hacer, lo que realmente le importa hacer. Seco las rezagadas lágrimas en la mejilla con el pulgar. Esta viva, hará que esa "fantasía del coma" se cumpla.

–Kate– Lanie entraba rauda a la habitación seguida de unos prudentes Espo y Ryan.

–Chicos– saludaba después del largo abrazo de la forense. Los tipos asintieron serios.

–nos has dado un buen susto–corto la tensión.

–Pues lo siento–sonrió. –¿y Castle? – cuestión mirando hacia la espalda de los hombres.

–él, no está aquí– dijo Esposito rayando en la descortesía. –y no vendrá–se adelantó para masacrar la esperanza de la detective.

–"Espo, hablamos de esto" – Ryan le murmuro al oído antes de que la visión laser de la forense lo desintegrara.

–no entiendo, ¿está en la gira de uno de sus libros? – vacilo. ¿Qué habría pasado con Nikky Heat?, conociendo a Castle, la tendría sumergida en una capsula de hibernación espacial o la habría criogenizado.

–Cariño– Lanie le tomo por la muñeca. –él, bueno… –resoplo. –Castle solía venir a verte a diario como un buen amigo, pero…tú antes de que te creyeras la bella durmiente… habías hecho tu elección y él estaba claro en eso…

–él se casó hace seis meses y está esperando su segundo hijo– Esposito aclaro harto de la exagerada compasión. Le fastidiaba que ni le importara que estuvieran ahí, para ella todo era Castle, y él sencillamente había pasado de ella. Le irritaba que en el fondo supiera que el escritor tenía razón. Le molestaba, no tener bases para defender el egoísta comportamiento de Beckett. –No vendrá– gruño saliendo de la habitación.

–¡Maldición Javi!– Ryan emprendió la persecución de su amigo.

Donde encuentres la verdad puede ser el sitio menos sospechado. Ella se oculta a plena luz porque los hombres tienen la insistencia nata de vivir a oscuras. Incluso puedes hallarla mientras convaleces en una cama de hospital. No hay dolor que la paz no mitigue ni angustia que el llanto no consuele. No hay en el mundo glorias que carezcan de penas. Ni vacíos que el alma no albergue. Pero tendida ahí apoyando la frente en el hombro de su mejor amiga, solo pudo llorar. Hace unas horas, ellos estaban… y ahora después de unos cuantos giros del reloj, él era ajeno.

– "Kate" "Cariño" – Lanie musitaba rodeando a Kate con un abrazo que nunca conseguiría consolarla.

–Quiero volver a dormir –Rogo. Se debe, se tiene la obligación, la exigencia de ser valiente, de ser puro y ostentar hasta la jactancia la virtud de la nobleza. Solo así se está vivo, solo así los ajenos a nuestros delirios nos admiten como vivos. Había sido todo lo contrario a eso, solo en aquel sueño se atrevió a dejar de ser tan estúpidamente egoísta y aun así le llevo tiempo. –por favor, solo dejen que siga durmiendo…

Un iracundo Esposito pateo un par de sillas de emergencias antes de que los guardias de seguridad del hospital lo invitaran a marcharse. Ryan procuro tranquilizarle. Proclamo juramentos carentes de destinatario aunque bien podrían haber sido reclamados por el destino. Culpables. Siempre tenemos que tener la posibilidad de señalar culpables o terminaríamos presos de la rabia. Castle. El escritor estaba tan feliz mientras Kate lloraba a unos cuantos metros sintiéndose como un error que fue corregido, una incongruencia que podía ser reemplazable.

–¿qué haces? – Ryan peleo por arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos.

–Qué crees que hago– apretujo la mandíbula. – llamarlo Ryan… no se lo hare tan fácil, venir a verla es lo mínimo que debe hacer…¿o no?

–Bien, llámalo– abrió los brazos derrotado.

Se disponía a destapar una botella de vino para la reunión con unos amigos cuando su bolsillo vibro. El numero en la pantalla lo alarmo. Su esposa, que lo miraba fijamente desde el comedor, apago la risa para fruncir el ceño cuando él desistió de la empresa y dejo el vino en la barra; le guiño un ojo para indicarle que todo estaba en orden y que no debía levantarse.

– ¿si? – cuestiono.

–Acaba de despertar por si te interesa saberlo– ladro el detective. –Así que si realmente te importaba y era más que uno de tus caprichos deberías venir–colgó.

Constance realmente se propuso quedarse en la silla pero el brío de Rick se había esfumado y ella se disculpó enseguida con los invitados para correr hasta él. Lo sostuvo por los hombros para que el escritor apenas consiguiera alzar la cabeza. Constance aprecio las huellas del fantasma de la detective en aquel semblante. Aquellas marcas eran inconfundibles, distintivas e, aunque odiara admitirlo, irremediables. A veces, francamente, hubiese preferido desconocer el pasado de su esposo, sin embargo él se obstino en no guardarle ningún secreto. Le tomo la cara con ambas manos y pego la frente a la de él.

–te amo Richard Castle– lo beso.

–Ella esta despierta– la llamada que siempre anhelo escuchar y que al mismo tiempo le aterraba recibir.

–Te amo– lo beso de nuevo. –y sé que tú me amas, esa llamada no cambiara nada Rick, no tengas miedo.

Un carraspeo sutil emitido por la garganta de uno de los comensales hizo que la pareja en la cocina se percatara de la falta de privacidad. –Ese vino debe ser espectacular porque llevo esperando por el siglos– sonrió señalando la copa vacía.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a **Guiguita ; 28Caskett1; Monita**... por sus comentarios

ok;Monita, si la que se ha pegado en la cabeza es kate, muajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaja...jajajajajajajajajaja ; Ya sis!, ya con este me despido pues... jajajajajajaja, y espero no cause mucho conflicto el final tan condenadamente malicioso... naaaaaaaa, en realidad eso espero! ...sis, espero me dejaras una rebanadita chica, chiquitita de PASTEL!... T.M.A

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

 **ACTO**

 **III**

" **LA PESADILLA"**

Un par de días después Rick se levantó temprano luego de darse una ducha cogió de la mesa el arreglo de flores y el simpático osito de peluche que Constance había comprado como presente para la detective. –Aquí vamos– suspiro cerrando la puerta. No ha hecho nada malo, fue Kate quien eligió irse esa tarde, sin embargo todos parecían estar seguros de su culpabilidad y someterse a aquel juicio ocular lo ponía nervioso.

Su esposa lo esperaba abajo; sonrió al presenciar la certeza de que era feliz. Tiene fresco en la memoria cuando se había enamorado de la mujer que se alisaba el vestido mientras charlaba con el portero del edificio. Al principio nunca habría apostado que terminaría casado con el ser más irritante del mundo; habían pasado dos meses desde que ella se mudó al edificio, ese día la chica lo encontró llorando en la escalera y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado; aquel gesto le hizo sentir tal confianza que le conto todos los detalles de la relación platónica que mantuvo con la detective; pero lo que verdaderamente lo conmociono fue enterarse meses después que Constance cancelo una importante entrevista de trabajo por él, por un completo extraño, "ese día no había nada más importante para mí que tu", le explico encogiéndose de hombro.

–Richard, es tarde– apremio al contemplativo hombre.

–Ya voy, ya voy–simulo exasperación.

Los médicos le dijeron que tendría que permanecer un par de semanas más en el hospital. Eso francamente la tenía sin cuidado, lo que enserio le preocupaba era el hecho de haber "despertado". Ryan tuvo una larga charla con ella, le describió cómo fue que se soltó segundos antes de que él pudiera sujetarla, pero por más veces que lo escuchara sencillamente no quería creerlo; solo era que… que durante todos esos años mientras dormía se había dedicado a alucinar una vida junta su asesor y se transportó a ese universo alternativo en el que no tenía nada.

–Buen día Kate– saludaba la forense escudriñando la habitación.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono. Si bien Lanie iba de visita a diario era demasiado temprano para su horario habitual. Algo pasaría, la pregunta era ¿Qué?

–que dices, pero si vengo todos los días Kate

–Pero nunca a estas horas– arqueo las cejas.

–pues exageras, estás haciendo un drama solo porque vine unas horas antes

–lo siento

–está bien hace unos días tenías la cabeza hecha polvo, que conserves tu suspicacia es una excelente noticia, regresaras al trabajo antes de lo que crees…–sonrió.

Los dos primeros obstáculos con los que Castle se topó lo esperaban flanqueando el elevador. Ideaba imposible que trabajaran juntos hasta hace relativamente poco, el grado de amistad y compañerismo no se desgasto de a poco sino que la noticia de su matrimonio lo había cortado de tajo. Sobre todo la relación con Javi; se le ocurrió aparecerse en la ceremonia, por fortuna lo que tenía que decirle se lo había dicho en privado aunque eso no lo salvo de que su nariz chocara accidentalmente contra el puño del policía.

–Te esperare aquí– Cauta para no provocar malos entendidos Constance le soltaba la mano a unos pasos del ascensor.

–No– se volvió a verla. –no te dejare aquí, no voy a herirte para protegerla, porque yo te amo Constance….

–¿estás seguro?...

–juntos en las buenas y en las malas…o piensas romper tu promesa–bromeo.

–¡Nunca!

–entonces vamos.

Lanie subió a ver si el escritor por fin se había dignado a dar la cara. Ryan y él optaron por quedarse a vigilar los ascensores, la llamada que les solicitaría que subieran no llego, sin embargo al parecer no tendrían que esperar por mucho tiempo. Cínico Castle aparecía de la mano de su "amadísima" esposa.

–¿A dónde creen que van?

–tú me llamaste ¿o no?

–Te llame a ti– le clavo el índice en el pecho. –tu esposa no tiene nada que hacer aquí

–es mi esposa y me acompañara

–¿para qué?, para restregarle en la cara cuan feliz eres…

–sabes que nunca haría algo así, creo que esto sería lo mejor

–¿sí?, lo mejor para quien…–comenzaba a violentarse. –ella no tiene nada que hacer aqui

–Detective, – Constance intervino – no entiendo porque está actuando así, su compañera nunca tuvo ninguna relación fuera de lo profesional con Richard, no le fue infiel ni la abandono… fue su compañera quien tomo una mala decisión, así que no veo razón por la cual no pueda acompañar a mi esposo a visitar a una vieja amiga–gruño. – y no crea que he olvidado el incidente de la boda, Richard me rogo no levantar cargos, pero ¿Qué creía que hacia? Defender la honra de su amiga… pues ese, ni este, es el caso… ahora sería tan amable de hacerse a un lado

–Si– murmuro frotándose la nuca con la mano izquierda.

–"Vaya"– farfullo Ryan cuando las puertas del ascensor terminaban de cerrarse frente a ellos. – estará bien, Lanie estará con ella…

Luego de preguntarle a la jefa de enfermerías la ubicación de Kate la pareja de esposo no pronuncio ninguna palabra, hasta el ruido que emitían sus pasos por el piso de linóleo les intranquilizaba. Verla era una necesidad. Hace tiempo ya que la había superado, él sabía que está más allá de aquellas emociones. Solo le basto con el número de la habitación sin detenerse a pensar ni por un segundo Rick sencillamente empujo la puerta. Para su sorpresa no fue el rostro de la detective lo primero que advirtió, sino a la forense que se disponía a salir del cuarto.

–Lanie– le sonrió sinceramente.

– ¡hey! – Falsío– bueno yo, tengo que irme, un caso ya sabes cómo es esto– se escabullo dejando entrar a la pareja. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. "maldición" se reprendió en el pasillo buscando una excusa para regresar.

Ahí estaba él. Kate lo miro directamente a los ojos, admirando el resabio de lo que pudo ser; mantenía esa flama aletargada, perseverante e inextinguible. Ahí estaba y su presencia se sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago. –Hola– las palabras la han abandonado con la serenidad de una exhalación.

–Hola– había respondido. –Ella es Constance– la mujer emergía de su espalda.

Predeciblemente él no venía solo, aunque inocentemente esperaba que lo estuviera. –¡oh! – se contuvo afianzándose de las mantas. – sí, supe que estas casado y esperas un hijo– se flageló forzándose a sonreír. Esa mueca era el bálsamo que la rescataría de la locura. –Felicidades– siguió con la tortura.

–Gracias– asintió Constance.

–¡oh!, esto es para ti– Castle dejo los obsequios en la mesa al costado de la detective. La escena se tiño de incomodidad. Fría. Oscura. Como si tres rostros ajenos, discordantes, se miraran avergonzados. –y …¿Cómo te sientes? – resoplo pretendiendo no sonar estúpido.

–Me recuperare– trago sin dejar de sonreír. –saldré en unas semanas, quizá podamos vernos, ir a cenar… los tres– aclaro.

–bueno, si aún estamos en la ciudad será un placer, podríamos ir a Remy´s a Constance le encanta el lugar…

–Saldrás de gira promocional– inquirió con la intención de desdeñar la dureza del golpe.

–Nos mudaremos a Washington – se lamio los labios. – pero seguiremos en contacto vendremos seguido a la ciudad así que…

– si claro, iremos a cenar cada vez que vengas…

–Creo que ya tenemos que irnos, la mudanza es terrible– dramatizo buscando bromear. –te llamare…

–Fue un placer conocerle al fin detective– se despidió Constance adelantándosele a su marido para salir.

–Hasta luego– generalizo la "ex" compañera.

–Kate– el escritor se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta –me alegra que estés bien– sonrió.

Beckett le devolvió una sonrisa melancólica. Intento hablar pero ni siquiera pudo separar los labios. Esa agorera punzada a mitad del estómago le anuncio que sería la última vez que vería al escritor. Lanie entraba a la habitación envuelta en una fulgurante luz. "KATE" "KATE" "KATE", Atronaba la forense mientras los parpados la devolvían a la inconciencia. Es curioso que fuera la luz en vez de la oscuridad la que la arrastrara al sueño.

"– _Kate…despierta– le palmeaba las mejillas. –parece que ya está reaccionando…._

– _¡Oh! gracias al cielo– Rick sonrió aliviado. –¡cancelen la ambulancia! – vocifero._

– _¿Lanie?...¿Castle?...¿dónde está Constance?_

– _¿Constance? ¿Quién es Constance? – indago el escritor._

– _tu esposa…_

– _Lanie creo que tiene una contusión – miro a la forense. –¡No cancelen la ambulancia! – rugió alarmado._

– _Quieren explicarme que rayos pasa…_ –demando incorporándose a pesar de las objeciones del asesor.

– _Te desplomaste después de que te puse el anillo_ – señalo el aro que orlaba el anular de la detective.

 _La sortija de oro brillo cuando ella la hizo girar. Sollozo de felicidad pura. Desconocía cuál sería la realidad. Fuera la que fuera la detective prefería mil veces quedarse donde había despertado esta vez. A pesar del riego de que no se tratase más que de un sueño dentro de un sueño. "_


End file.
